The secure module of an electronic device is commonly referred to as the UICC (Universal Integrated Circuit Card), eUICC (Embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Card) or eSE (Embedded Secure Element). These secure modules are of removable smart card type or soldered into the electronic device of the user.
In a so-called M2M (Machine to Machine) architecture, a provisioning profile is loaded during the manufacture of the secure module or the electronic device after which the or each subscriber profile is provisioned by a remote server by means of a secure communication network using data encryption and decryption operations.
For example, the profile of a subscriber allowing the use of a mobile communication network service can be provisioned and configured remotely. The GSMA technical specification entitled “Remote Provisioning Architecture for Embedded UICC”, version 3.0 of 30 Jun. 2015 (SGP-02-V3-0), is aimed at providing a framework for the development of these solutions.
Moreover, there is known for example the patent document EP1483930B1 describing a solution enabling the updating of a secure module. The provisioning and configuration actions are initiated by a remote server.
Now, there is also the aim to propose electronic devices authorizing the user or an application residing in the electronic device or in the secure module locally to initiate the provisioning of a subscriber profile and locally to configure that profile. The Profile Management functions are then also transmitted by means of an interface of the electronic device communicating with the secure module. The interface has the function of transmitting, to a local manager of the local requests for configuration of the secure module, local configuration requests, initiated for example by the user or by an application that can be situated, for example, in the electronic device or in the secure module, from a profile management software application operating in the software environment of the electronic device.
By local profile management or local profile management mode is meant the configuration functions of a profile initiated or coming from the electronic device (via the human-machine interface or an application) hosting the secure module or initiated or coming from the secure module itself (via an application), as distinct from an architecture in which the profile management functions come from a remote server.